


The Recital Spirit

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. The Sewer King enjoyed every minute of performing a vocal recital marathon.





	The Recital Spirit

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King enjoyed every minute of performing a vocal recital marathon. He usually smiled as tears ran down his face. His vocals were almost always sweet. One song ceased after the Sewer King viewed Frog with other children in the chamber. He frowned the minute they glanced at walls. *I'm a spirit.*

Frog and his companions turned to the Sewer King. His frown caused them to tremble. 

*My children couldn't heal me recently. I was too sick* the Sewer King thought. He continued to frown. The Sewer King began to sing again. Children disregarded him. He was never deceased.

 

THE END


End file.
